2010
This is a list of various things that took place in 2010. Significant events Unknown dates :* - Pure Power Wrestling is founded in Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada. January :*1 - Shane McMahon retires from his position as WWE Executive Vice-Chairman of Global Media, after publishing a statement in late 2009 announcing his resignation, thus ending the two decades he worked for WWE. February :*3 - Scott D'Amore's Border City Wrestling and BSE Promotions merge to form Maximum Pro Wrestling. March :*2 - WWE NXT debuts replacing ECW :*8 - TNA iMPACT! moves to Monday nights. June :*1 - First season of NXT comes to a close with Wade Barrett winning. Second season contestants were announced. :*7 - Start of the NXT Invasion October *10 - In TNA, Immortal is formed, consisting of Hulk Hogan, Eric Bischoff, Abyss, Jeff Hardy and Jeff Jarrett. November :*15 - Chavo Guerrero, Sr. returned to the WWE for the first time since 2004. He returned in a cameo appearance during the "Old School" episode of Raw, as "Chavo Classic", driving Alberto Del Rio to the arena. Births January :* Rogan McMahon (Marissa Mazzola-McMahon & Shane McMahon's son) August :*24 - Vaughn Evelyn Levesque (Stephanie & Paul Levesque's daughter) Deaths January :*7 – Jim White 67 (Cancer) :*8 – Ludvig Borga 47 (Suicide) February :*1 – Jack Brisco 68 (Complications from open heart surgery) March :*4 – Angelo Poffo 84 (Natural causes) :*11 – Jerry Valiant 78 (Alzheimer's disease) :*20 – Mikel Scicluna 80 (Cancer) April :*2 – Chris Kanyon 40 (Suicide by deliberate overdose) :*10 – Gene Kiniski 81 (Brain cancer) May :* – Andre Baker 45 (Suspected Suicide) :*3 – Kinji Shibuya 88 (Natural causes) :*3 – Salvador Cuevas Ramírez 67 (Heart failure) June :*12 – Aurelian Smith 77 (Alzheimer's disease) :*18 – Trent Acid 29 (Rumored Overdose) August :*19 – Skandar Akbar 75 (Possibly prostate cancer) :*19 – Lance Cade 29 (Heart failure) :*27 – Luna Vachon 48 (Drug overdose) :*28 – Kotetsu Yamamoto 68 (Hypoxic encephalopathy) :*30 – J.C. Bailey 27 (Brain aneurysm) September :*11 – Mike Shaw 53 (Heart failure) :*12 – Arturo Casco Hernández 49 (Homicide) :*22 – Jorge Gonzalez 44 (Complications from diabetes) October :*30 – Edouard Carpentier 84 (Heart failure) November :*29 – Eustacio Jiménez Ibarra 34 (Murdered) December :*15 – Hans Mortier 86 (Natural causes) Debuts and Returns January *4 - Jeff Hardy (TNA) *17 - Tommy Dreamer (EVOLVE) *30 - Rob Van Dam (PWG) *31 - Edge returned to the Royal Rumble March :*8 – Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy (TNA) August :*15 – Daniel Bryan returns at SummerSlam September :*24 - Paul Bearer returns on Smackdown Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*17 - Genesis 2010 :*31 – Royal Rumble 2010 February :*14 - Against All Odds 2010 :*21 – Elimination Chamber 2010 March :*21 - Destination X 2010 :*28 – WrestleMania XXVI April :*18 - Lockdown 2010 :*25 - Extreme Rules 2010 May :*16 - Sacrifice 2010 :*23 - WWE Over The Limit 2010 June :*18 - Slammiversary 2010 :*20 - Fatal Four Way 2010 July :*11 - Victory Road 2010 :*18 - Money in the Bank 2010 August :*8 - Hard Justice 2010 :*15 - SummerSlam 2010 September :*19 - Night of Champions 2010 :*5 - No Surrender 2010 October :*3 - Hell in a Cell 2010 :*10 - Bound for Glory 2010 :*24 - Bragging Rights 2010 November :*7 - Turning Point 2010 :*21 - Survivor Series 2010 December :*5 - Final Resolution 2010 :*19 - TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 Title changes January :*3 - Keiji Mutoh and Masakatsu Funaki defeated Taiyō Kea and Minoru Suzuki for the AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship :*4 - Naomichi Marufuji defeated Tiger Mask IV for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. :*14 - Brett DiBiase and Joe Hennig defeated Trent Baretta and Caylen Croft for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship :*23 - Monsta Mack and Havok defeated Brodie Lee and Necro Butcher for the JAPW Tag Team Championship. :*30 - The Sheik defeated Apolo for the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship :*31 - Mickie James defeated Michelle McCool for the WWE Women's Championship :*31 - Tim Donst defeated Player Dos for the CHIKARA Young Lions Cup February :*8 - ShoMiz (The Miz and Big Show) defeated D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) for the WWE Unified Tag Team Champioship. :*12 - Volador Jr. defeated Místico for the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship :*13 - Tyler Black defeated Austin Aries for the ROH World Championship. :*13 - Sabian defeated Greg Excellant for the CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship :*13 - Jon Moxley defeated B-Boy for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship :*14 - Negro Casas defeated Hijo del Fantasma for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship :*16 - Ezekiel Jackson defeated Christian for the ECW Championship (This was the final episode of ECW, therefore Jackson is recognized as the final ECW Champion). :*18 - Ricky Marvin and Taiji Ishimori defeated Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Genba Hirayanagi for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship :*21 - Chris Jericho defeated The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship :*21 - John Cena defeated Sheamus for the WWE Championship :*21 - Batista defeated John Cena for the WWE Championship :*27 - Davey Richards defeated Kenny Omega for the PWG World Championship March :*5 - Eddie Edwards defeated Davey Richards to win the vacant ROH World Television Championship (This title was created by ROH and contested in a 5-man tournament on this date. Edwards is recognized by ROH as the first Televison Champion and, so far, his current reign is the only one on record.) :*12 - Electroshock defeated El Mesias for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship :*13 - The Usos (Jimmy and Jules Uso) defeated Brett DiBiase and Joe Hennig for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. :*14 - Adam Pearce defeated Blue Demon Jr. for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. :*18 - Alex Riley defeated Justin Gabriel for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. :*19 - Takeshi Morishima and Taiji Ishimori defeated Joe Lider and Nicho el Milionario for the AAA World Tag Team Championship :*20 - Charlie Haas defeated Devon Moore for the JAPW New Jersey State Championship :*20 - Claudio Castagnoli and Ares defeated The Colony (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant) for the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas :*21 - Ryota Hama defeated Satoshi Kojima for the AJPW Triple Crown Championship :*22 - YAMATO defeated Naruki Doi for the Dragon Gate Open The Dream Gate Championship :*29 - John Cena defeated Batista for the WWE Championship :*31 - Jack Swagger cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship April :*3 - Claudio Castagnoli and Chris Hero defeated The Briscoes (Jay and Mark Briscoe) for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. :*10 - Eddie Kingston and Drake Younger defeated Bruce Maxwell and TJ Cannon for the CZW Tag Team Championship :*12 - Eve Torres defeated Maryse for the WWE Divas Championship :*14 - Bison Smith and Keith Walker defeated Takeshi Rikio and Mohammed Yone for the GHC Tag Team Championship :*17 - Jon Moxley defeated Roderick Strong for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship :*18 - Madison Rayne defeated Angelina Love for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*19 - Rob Van Dam defeated A.J. Styles for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*24 - Scott Steiner defeated Ray Gonzalez for the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship :*26 - The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith) defeated ShoMiz for the WWE Unified Tag Team Champioship. May :*3 - Jushin Liger defeated Negro Casas for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship :*4 - The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) defeated Matt Morgan for the TNA World Tag Team Championship (Morgan elected to defend the championship by himself when his partner in holding the championship, Hernandez, got injured.) :*9 - El Generico and Paul London defeated The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) for the PWG World Tag Team Championship :*11 - Kofi Kingston defeated Christian in the finals of a 5-man tournament to win the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship (Kingston was, however, stripped of the title by Vince McMahon, who promptly awarded the championship to previous champion Drew McIntyre.) :*11 - Layla defeated Beth Phoenix for the WWE Women's Championship. :*16 - Douglas Williams defeated Kazarian for the TNA X-Division Championship :*17 - Bret Hart defeated The Miz for the WWE United States Championship :*23 - Kofi Kingston defeated Drew McIntyre for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*24 - R-Truth defeated The Miz to win the vacant WWE United States Championship (after Bret Hart dropped the title to become RAW's new GM) June :*14 - The Miz defeated R-Truth in a Fatal four Way Match to win the WWE United States Championship (Other competitors were: John Morrison and Zack Ryder.) :*20 - Alicia Fox defeated Eve in a Fatal four Way Match to win the WWE Divas Championship (Other competitors were: Maryse and Gail Kim.) :*20 - Rey Mysterio defeated Jack Swagger in a Fatal four Way Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (Other competitors were: Big Show and CM Punk.) :*20 - Sheamus defeated John Cena in a Fatal four Way Match to win the WWE Championship (Other competitors were: Randy Orton and Edge.) July :*18 - Kane cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship. :*28 - Dolph Ziggler defeated Kofi Kingston August :*15 - Melina defeated Alicia Fox at SummerSlam 2010 to win the WWE Divas Championship. September :*11 - Roderick Strong defeated Tyler Black © to win the ROH World Championship :*19 - Michelle McCool defeated Melina in a unification Lumberjill match to win the WWE Unified Divas Championship. :*19 - The Dashing Ones (Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre) won a Tag Team Turmoil match involving The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith), Jimmy and Jey Uso, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov, and Evan Bourne and Mark Henry to win the Unified Tag Team Champioship. :*19 - Randy Orton defeated Sheamus, Edge, John Cena, Chris Jericho and Wade Barrett in a Six-Pack Challenge Elimination match to win the WWE Championship. October :*24 - John Cena & David Otunga defeated The Dashing Ones (Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre) to win the Unified Tag Team Champioship. :*25 - Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated John Cena & David Otunga to win the Unified Tag Team Champioship. November :*21 - Natalya defeated Michelle McCool to win the WWE Unified Divas Championship. :*22 - The Miz defeated Randy Orton after cashing in his Money in the Bank contract to win the WWE Championship. December *6 - Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov defeated Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel © and Mark Henry & Yoshi Tatsu and The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. :*10 - Christopher Daniels defeated Eddie Edwards © to win the ROH World Television Championship. See also * pl:2010 Category:Wrestling Years